united_paramount_network_upn_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Extreme Dinosaurs
Extreme Dinosaurs is an American animated series from 1997 based on a 1996 toy line from Mattel. This show is a spin-off of Street Sharks (where they first appeared as the Dino Vengers). Plot The series starred a Tyrannosaurus, a Triceratops, a Stegosaurus, and a Pteranodon that were transformed into super warriors by an interdimensional criminal named Argor Zardok. They rebelled against the alien criminal and do battle with Argor's second group of warriors known as the evil Raptors. Eventually, the Raptors' objective is to cause global warming by increasing the Earth's temperature, which will make life on earth more comfortable for dinosaurs. Extreme Dinosaurs 1996 toy line Extreme Dinosaurs is a series of toys created by Mattel in 1996. It later spawned a TV Show in 1997 with the same name. Originally called "Dino Vengers," these toys are about a group of college teens who turn into Dinosaurs (the plot for the toys is a lot different than the plot of the TV show). The main toys are "T-Bone," "Bullzeye," "Spike," "Stegz," and "Hard Rock." The enemies of the toy line are "Bad Rap," "Haxx," and "Spittor." Later on, the toys expanded into "Dino Vision" toys, which let you see through the Dinosaur character (as if you were the dinosaur). There were also War Paint and recolors of the toys. The toys were also a spin-off of "Street Sharks", a toy line also by Mattel that later was made into a TV show. Characters Extreme Dinosaurs * T-Bone (voiced by Scott McNeil) - A Tyrannosaurus, and the team's leader who is usually attentive to the primary objective even where the others are distracted. His signature move, that he can perform alone or with any in the group, is the "Saurian Stomp" which shakes the local ground. T-Bone is light brown and wears black boots (wherein one of his claws protrudes through the right boot), dark green pants, and shoulder pads. * Stegz (voiced by Samuel Vincent) - A Stegosaurus who is the team's technological specialist and the most contemplative of the four. He can curl his body into a destructive saw blade, using the plates on his back as its cutting edge. Stegz is apple green and wears purple shorts and black boots. * Bullzeye (voiced by Jason Gray-Stanford) - A wise-cracking Pteranodon whose chief weapon is a shriek of ear-splitting frequency. Bullzeye is lazy and given to impulse buying. Bullzeye is maroon and wears yellow pants, black shoes (which his claws protrude through), and a gold necklace. * Spike (voiced by Cusse Mankuma) - A Triceratops with one broken horn who is the Extreme Dinosaurs' martial arts expert and the residential chef. Despite his eagerness to fight, he tends a garden in his free time. Spike is iceberg blue with a dark purple under his tail and wears brown shorts, brown leg bands, a yellow belt, and is always barefoot. * Hard Rock (voiced by Blu Mankuma) - An Ankylosaurus from an alternate reality inhabited by humanoid dinosaurs. After helping them against the Raptors, Hard Rock joined the Extreme Dinosaurs. He is the principal pacifist. Hard Rock is tan and wears red pants with grey boots. Raptors The Velociraptors (or Raptors) are the enemy of the Extreme Dinosaurs with the determination of conquering planet Earth or changing its climate by global warming to fit their comfort. * Bad Rap (voiced by Garry Chalk) - The leader of the Raptors. He is orange with yellow stripe tail and a metal brace-like device attached to his mouth. He briefly had a weapon on one hand that dissolved solid matter effortlessly. This is later replaced by a rocket-launcher. Bad Rap wears a yellow strap over his torso and waist and black shorts. His goal is to permanently alter the Earth's biosphere to closely resemble the Mesozoic. * Haxx (voiced by Lee Tockar) - A mahogany Raptor with implants on the backs of each wrist that produce green blades. His tail has been replaced with a blade that is capable of spinning like a drill. Haxx is the most-gifted among of all of the main characters with his abilities, but he is set back by his low intelligence. He wears pink shorts. * Spittor (voiced by Terry Klassen) - The brains of the Raptors. He is mulberry-purple with white on his neck, chest and feet. Spittor wears no clothing and carries a tank of various liquids released from nozzles on his hands, tail, and mouth. * Cyber-Raptors - Robot versions of Raptors built by Spittor against the Extreme Dinosaurs. They first appeared in the episode "Cyber Raptors". Quadrainians The Quadrainians are a race of blue-skinned humanoids from the largely-unseen Quadrainia. * Argor Zardok (voiced by Terry Klassen) - Argor Zardok is a wanted criminal from Quadrainia who arrives on Earth in the Mesozoic and transforms most of the principal characters into his personal soldiers. He ended up causing the K-T Event by equipping Bad Rap with a supremely-powerful weapon. * Chedra Bodzak (voiced by Louise Vallance) - A female law officer stranded on Earth alongside the Extreme Dinosaurs and distinguished by constant reference to a 'Codebook' containing the laws of her society. She serves as a mentor to the Dinosaurs and as a comic foil when they transgress her book's edicts. Other characters * Porcupine Duvall (voiced by Garry Chalk) - A paleontologist and owner of a private Dinosaur Museum which the Extreme Dinosaurs inhabit as their lair. * Peter Benning (voiced by Samuel Vincent) - A paleontologist determined to capture the Extreme Dinosaurs and Raptors for fame and glory. * Dr. Rebecca Scarwell (voiced by Marcy Goldberg) - A secretive scientist researching mutations and extraterrestrials, who captures the Extreme Dinosaurs more than once. * Ridge (voiced by Scott McNeil) - A dinosaur of unknown species (likely a Dilophosaurus) who fights as champion in an intergalactic fighting arena. * Prince H (voiced by Jacques Bourassa) - The Prince of England, who sometimes helps the Extreme Dinosaurs with some missions. * Nigel Moorehead (voiced by Garry Chalk) - * Dylan (voiced by Andrew Francis) - * Ditto - Stegz's pet ostrich, hatched from an egg which Bad Rap mistook for a Velociraptor egg. Occasionally appears in various episodes. * Queen Zarconda (voiced by Kathleen Barr) - The queen of an alien world in "Colloso-Dome," who kidnaps T-Bone, Spike, and Stegz to satisfy her amusement. Episodes Principal voice actors * Jacques Bourassa - Prince H, Tuka (in "The Dinosaur Prophecy") * Garry Chalk - Bad Rap, Porcupine Duvall, Nigel Moorehead, Mariachi (in "Ick-thysaurus Vacation"), Museum Curator (in "Saurian Sniffles"), Art Critic (in "Jurassic Art"), Mr. Dodsworth (in "Cyber-Raptors"), Paddy McFarland (in "Loch Ness Mess"), President Kapal (in "Raptorian Crude"), Evan Wheeler (in "Bones of Contention"), Islander (in "Day of the Condorosaurus"), Professor (in "The Dinosaur Prophecy"), Ship Passenger (in "Jealousaurus"), National Leader (in "A Few Good Dinosaurs"), Captain Infinity (in "Captain Pork"), Police Officer (in "Lights, Camera, Raptors"), Blind Miner (in "The Weresaurus"), Mr. Stockwell (in "Jinxed"), Alien Walrus (in "Colosso-Dome"), Texas Anchorman (in "Salsified"), Scolder (in "The Extreme Files"), Santa Claus (in "Holiday on Ice") * Marcy Goldberg - Dr. Rebecca Scarwell, Commander (in "Captain Pork"), Madame Wulenska (in "Jinxed") * Jason Gray-Stanford - Bullzeye, Crab Head (in "Colosso-Dome"), Surfer Boy (in "Sur Farsaurus Up"), Interviewee (in "The Island of Dr. Monstromo") * Terry Klassen - Spittor, Argor Zardok, Dwayne Katz (in "Loch Ness Mess," "Jinxed"), Gort (in "Colosso-Dome") * Blu Mankuma - Hard Rock, Mr. Hobbles (in "Day of the Condorosaurus") * Cusse Mankuma - Spike, Zoo Employee (in "Cyber-Raptors"), Space Engineer (in "Lunar Tunes"), Air Traffic Controller (in "Cliff Notes") * Scott McNeil - T-Bone, Islander (in "Inevitable Eggztinction," "Day of the Condorosaurus"), Dr. Carl Wiseman (in "Raptoroid"), French Anchorman (in "Jurassic Art"), Cameraman (in "Loch Ness Mess"), Cecil P. Buchanan (in "The Rulebook of Love"), Cybercorp Employee (in "Bones of Contention"), Movie Alien (in "Earth vs. Raptors"), Antarian (in "Earth vs. Flying Raptors"), Officer (in "Earth vs. Flying Raptors"), Two-Headed Alien (in "Rebel Without a Clue"), River Thief (in "The Dinosaur Prophecy"), Leif Erikson (in "Jealousaurus"), Police Officer (in "Lights, Camera, Raptors"), Karma Tupjuk (in "Enter the Dinosaur"), Pilot (in "Cliff Notes"), Ridge (in "Colosso-Dome," "Dinosaur Warriors"), Touzar the Terrible (in "Colosso-Dome"), Man in Tiger Costume (in "Double-O-Dinosaur"), Sauce Contest Judge (in "Salsified"), Sheriff (in "T-Foot"), Alien Monster (in "The Extreme Files") * Lee Tockar - Haxx, Dr. Morales (in "Raptoroid"), Dr. Chambers (in "There's No Place Like Dome"), Guard (in "Raptorian Crude"), Matt Buchanan (in "The Rulebook of Love"), Cybercorp Employee (in "Bones of Contention"), Antarian (in "Earth vs. Flying Raptors"), Captain (in "The Dinosaur Prophecy"), Computer (in "Captain Pork"), Crab Head (in "Colosso-Dome"), Ninjinsky (in "Double-O-Dinosaur") * Louise Vallance - Chedra Bodzak, Art Lover (in "Jurassic Art"), Biker Lady (in "Rebel Without a Clue"), Anchorwoman (in "Day of the Condorosaurus," "Lights, Camera, Raptors," "The Weresaurus"), Ship Passenger (in "Jealousaurus"), Surfer Girl (in "Sur Farsaurus Up") * Samuel Vincent - Stegz, Peter Benning Additional voices * Andrew Airlie - * Carol Alexander - * Sean Amsing - * Pat Armstrong - * Kathleen Barr - Old Woman (in "The Weresaurus"), Queen Zarconda (in "Colosso-Dome," "Dinosaur Warriors") * Jay Brazeau - * Sudsey Clark - * Jennifer Copping - * Andrew Francis - Dylan * Merrilyn Gann - * Chris Grey - * Phil Hayes - * Art Irizawa - * Andrew Kavadas - * Brennan Kotowich - * Andrea Libman - * Patricia Mayan-Salazar - * Jane Mortifee - * Alandra Napali Kai - * Jessica Lee Owens - * Tamara Phillips - * William Samples - * David Sobolov - Count Alexander Von Skullheim (in "Double-O-Dinosaur") * Bill Switzer - * Tyler Thomson - * Simon Webb - * Alec Willows - General Amadi (in "Raptorian Crude"), Big Al Caruso (in "Monstersaurus Truckadon") * Dale Wilson - Crew * Marsha Goodman - Casting and Voice Director * Jessica Grant - Talent Coordinator * Deborah Matlovsky - Talent Coordinator * Paul Quinn - Casting and Voice Director * Lisa Schaffer - Talent Coordinator Releases The episodes Out of Time, Fossil Fooled, Ick-thysaurus Vacation, Inevitable Eggztinction, Raptoroid, and Bullzeye Surfs the Web were released on four different VHS tapes. The complete series was released over four DVD volumes by Force Entertainment in Australia. Each DVD volume included a single opening & ending sequence, with 13 episodes in production order. It was on Netflix until April 17. There is no new information on when/if it will be back. See also * ''Street Sharks — The series where Extreme Dinosaurs was spun off from. Category:Syndicated cartoons Category:Animated television series Category:BKN Shows